Love n' Hate klok
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: The band meets two girls from Love n 'Hate and are glad, but a secret is revealed and not one, but two romances are formed as well as hatred.
1. Unexpected Guests and Memories

It was an average day for Dethklok...well almost average. Pickles was writing out a check and he put it in an envelope. Toki looked over his shoulder and read what he wrote on the envelope. "Whys you sending a check to Nicole?" Toki asked

"Because, she has a baby and the baby is mine and since we can't be together I am sending her money for Annabelle." Pickles said. Just then some roadies came in to the living room where Dethklok was holding two girls.

"My lords we found them outside" one of the roadies said. The one girl who had brown hair and hazel eyes looked up and Pickles noticed who it was.

"Wait let them go." Pickles said and the roadies did as told. The two girls said nothing and the hazel eyed girl smiled at Pickles. The other girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at all of them, but said nothing. The two girls sat down on the floor and Toki just looked at them. The hazel eyed girl smiled at him and he blushed.

"Sos who ares yous?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Well, my name is Nicole Meek sister of Lollipop" the hazel eyed girl said. Pickles smiled at her and Nicole just looked at him.

"My name is Coley and I am the bassist in Love n' Hate" the brown eyed girl said. Dethklok looked at the two girls and pondered what they were going to do with them. Just then a roadie walks in with a little girl. She had hazel eyes and red hair, and she kind of looked like Pickles.

"Put me down!" the little girl cried

"Don't you dare hurt her" Nicole growled. The little girl looked over at her mom and then at Pickles and cried.

"Daddy, is that really you!?" she said. Pickles looked at the girl and smiled and nodded.

"Let her go too" Pickles said and the roadie put the girl down who then ran to her mommy's arms. The roadies then left leaving the three girls and Dethklok. The little girl who was about five ran over to Pickles and Pickles picked her up and hugged her.

"Daddy I missed you!" she said

"I missed you too, you are so big." Pickles said

"Eh, whos ares yous little goil?" Skwisgaar asked

"My name is Annabelle, I'm five" the girl said. Nicole smiled at her daughter and Annabelle laughed. "Mommy, why does daddy smell like booze?" Nicole just laughed.

"Daddy must have been drinking again." Nicole said and Annabelle hit Pickles jokingly.

"How old are you again Nicole? I keep forgetting." Pickles asked

"I'm 21, and yes I had Annabelle when I was 16. Deal with it." Nicole said. Everyone just looked at her in shock except for Pickles and Coley who knew about this.

"How did the whole thing happen with you and Pickles?" Nathan asked. Nicole picked up Annabelle and gave her to Charles who took to his office.

"I don't want Annabelle to know, but it went like this..."

--

It was five years ago and Nicole and Coley were at a Snakes n' Barrels concert. They were in the front row and it was the last song of the night. Nicole had been getting this thing for the lead singer. As soon as the last song was over Coley grabbed Nicole and they rushed to the backstage door. Luckily they were able to get in.

Once they were backstage Nicole saw him, he had red hair and was very sexy. He walked up to them and Coley looked away pretending she was not there. "Hey beautiful, how old are you?" he asked

"Oh I'm six...eighteen!" Nicole said

"How about me and you and my place tonight?" he asked

"Sounds good" Nicole said

"Oh I'm Pickles by the way" he said

"Nicole" she said and he took her hand and she walked off with him. Nicole looked back and Coley was giving her the thumbs up.

/

Two months later Nicole was feeling really sick. She was with Coley, Lollipop and Mike. They were rehearing for there next gig. Lollipop looked at her sister who was looking pale. "Hey Sis, are you alright?" Lollipop asked concerned. Before Nicole could say anything she ran to the garbage can and threw up. Coley frowned and hoped that this was not from being with Pickles two months ago. Nicole then fell over and fainted.

The next thing Nicole knew was she was in the hospital and near her bed was Pickles and Lollipop. "What happened?" Nicole said as she sat up. Pickles just looked down and said nothing.

"You puked and then fainted." Lollipop said. Just then Coley came in with the doctor. The doctor looked at her.

"How old are you Nicole?" the doctor asked

"I'm sixteen" Nicole said.

"I thought you were eighteen!" Pickles yelled

"No I'm not, I lied to you" Nicole said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well Ms. Nicole it seems that you are pregnant." The doctor said. Pickles looked down and said nothing the rest of the night. Coley tried talking to him and all he kept saying was how he wishes he never met Nicole. Coley then had it with him and slapped him across the face which knocked him out of his trance.

"Listen Pickles, I know that you are shocked, but I talked to Nicole. She said that you don't have to marry her and that you can go live your life she didn't want you to know that she was pregnant. Lollipop called you because she felt like she had to. Nicole does not want to ruin your life she told me you worked to hard for this." Coley said. Pickles stood up and walked into Nicole's room.

Nicole was in her bed writing music for Love n' Hate's next gig. Pickles sat on the bed next to her and waited for Nicole to notice her. Nicole looked up at him. "Listen we need to talk" he said.

"Pickles, I love you I truly do." Nicole said

"I love you too Nicole..."

"Listen though I don't think it's going to work out though. I mean you are always on tour and you are busy with the band and I will just be in the way." Pickles frowned and sighed

"You do have a point, but you won't be in the way. I promise."

"I can't Pickles, I'm sorry I just feel that we should not be together for the sake of the baby." Pickles sighed and sat up and walked out the door.

Seven months later Annabelle was born and Love n' Hate was about to get there big break. When Nicole got out of the hospital she found a letter form Pickles. When she opened the letter there was a 2,000 check for her. Nicole smiled and was glad that even though they agreed not to be together that he was helping her.

--

"How do you remember all of this?" Coley asked

"Stuff like this sticks with you forever" Nicole said.


	2. Love n' Hate meets Dethklok

YAY Next Chapter

YAY Next Chapter!! LOL enjoy D

--

Pickles woke up in his bed drenched in sweat. It was all a dream Nicole, Annabelle and Coley never did come. He sat up and thought. 'Maybe this is a sign. I should call Nicole. Wait I can't do that. She might not want to talk to me. I should call Coley she will tell me about Nicole' Pickles though. It was true though the last time he saw Nicole was when she was 16 and that was five years ago. Then it hit him, was he afraid to talk to Nicole? He shook his head. There was no way he could be afraid to face her. Pickles looked at the clock; it was 8:00 AM. He got up and went downstairs to join the others.

Once Pickles got downstairs he sat down in his seat. "Well it's so nice to see you Pickles. We can start now." Dethklok groaned in agony. It was another one of those meetings. Charles looked at the papers he had for a minuet. Pickles was getting anxious he wanted to call Coley so badly. Charles then said "Well as the music business grow so do you guys, but we need a change." Nathan slammed his fist down on the table

"What are you saying?" he said

"I am saying that I have hired a band to open for you" Charles said

"Ares they goods?" Skwisgaar asked

"Well, yes. They are metal like you guys and the leader and her sister are pretty brutal" Charles told them.

"So what's there name?" Pickles asked.

"Love n' Hate" Charles said. Pickles jaw dropped to the floor. Everyone looked at him.

"Heys Pickles yous Oks?" Skwisgaar asked

"Yea sure, I'm fine" he responded. Pickles got up and walked out the door and into the living room. Charles sighed.

"I knew this would happen" he said

"Whats dos you means?" Toki asked

"You see the Rhythm Guitarist in Love n' Hate dated Pickles. They loved each other and everyone said they would get married. Of course that was not the case. Pickles was going to ask her to marry him. Of course they broke up before Pickles could pop the question. Pickles is still upset about it, so please try not to mention her around him" Charles said. The band nodded in agreement. They could not see their band mate upset. After the meeting was over the four went to join Pickles in the living room.

Love n' Hate was in their practice studio. Lollipop was singing and playing Lead while little Nicole was doing Rhythm. "Stop, stop, stop!" Lollipop said. She sighed "Mike your off again. Nicole, try the guitar solo." Nicole's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure sis?" Nicole asked

"Listen if I thought you could not do it I would not give it to you. Sis you're the future of this band. Once I'm gone you're the Leader." She said to her little sister. Nicole smiled and started playing the solo. Lollipop smiled and she was very prod of her. "Great job Nicole, now play it when Dethklok comes and watches us." Nicole nodded. The band continued to practice for a few hours

Practice was finally done and the band got into a circle and sat down. It was a tradition Lollipop started a long time ago. They would pretty much talk about what would be going on in the future and they would bullshit after. "So, tomorrow we will be practicing at eight and Dethklok will be here at noon. Now we really need to practice tomorrow. Nicole if I can't sing tomorrow I want to sing and work on that solo it is getting really good." Nicole nodded. Everyone was ready for tomorrow.

"So what is everyone doing for dinner?" asked Coley

"I'm going home to make Mac and Cheese for me and Annabelle" Nicole said

"Sounds delish" Mike said. Nicole laughed a bit and smiled.

"You know Nicole maybe you should go back to Val…" Lollipop was about to say

"Don't you dare say it!" Nicole yelled and interrupted Lollipop. Lollipop looked away and said nothing. She didn't want to get Nicole aggravated. Nicole loved the nickname, it suited her. She just hated being called it because it reminded it of her mother. Her mother gave her the nickname and it stayed with her.

"Meeting all done. We can go home now." Coley said. Nicole got up and put her guitar away and took Annabelle with her and drove home. Coley was backstage cleaning up a bit when her phone rang. She looked at it and was shocked to see who it was. She answered it "Hello?" she said

"Coley, is that you?" the familiar voice said

"Pickles? Holy cheesecakes how are you?"

"I'm fine, how have you been?"

"I'm good, but really why did you call Pickles?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about Nicole. I know Dethklok is coming to see you guys play tomorrow. I'm afraid though Coley. What, what if Nicole hates me?"

"Pickles listen, Nicole does not hate you. When she found out you guys were coming tomorrow she blushed. I think she loves you still." Pickles smiled a bit.

"Thanks Coley. See you tomorrow"

"Later Picks." Coley hung up the phone and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

--

The next day Nicole woke up late. Her phone was buzzing like crazy. She picked it up and screamed. She was late and she knew they would kill her. Nicole got up and picked up sleeping Annabelle and rushed out the door.

It was already 10 am and Nicole was still missing. Lollipop sighed and prayed Nicole would be here soon. "Is she coming?" Coley asked

"Soon, She probably was up late again because of Annabelle" Lollipop said. Just then Nicole and Annabelle ran in and Nicole put Annabelle backstage and told her to stay and be quiet. Annabelle nodded and Nicole set up. Lollipop smiled at her and Nicole smiled back. Lollipop had a plan today she was going to let Nicole go lead today. Lollipop coughed and everyone looked at her. "I can't sing" Lollipop said in a fake horse voice. "Nicole you gotta play lead and sing today." Nicole was shocked

"Alright sis," Nicole said. The band practice for another hour and then rested for an hour. Then Dethklok came in with their manger. The band stood up and got ready. Dethklok sat down at the table that was center stage.

"So who is Lollipop?" the manger asked. They all pointed to the girl who was playing Rhythm guitar. "I thought she was lead"

"Well she can't sing, so me and her switched." Nicole said

"Alright so you are Nicole and your Lollipop's sister right?" Nicole nodded and looked at Pickles who was looking back. Nicole turned and looked forward. "Well Nicole let me see if I got this right. You are Scandinavian and you have a nickname don't you?" Nicole froze and shook her head yes.

"Wells whats is its?" Skwisgaar asked. Nicole sighed she could not hid it any longer.

"Valkyrie" Nicole said. Skwisgaar and Toki looked at her and couldn't believe it was her.

"So you're the famous Valkyrie who we heard about" Nathan growled. Nicole nodded. The band looked at their audience. Coley smiled at Nicole and Nicole smiled back. It was time. Love n' Hate got ready to perform. The band started playing. Nicole sighed and sang:

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

After the band was done everyone looked at Nicole in shock. Where did that voice come from? No one knew! "Where did you get that voice?" Mike asked.

"I, I don't know" Nicole said. Nicole was shocked herself she never knew she could sing that well. Charles looked at the band.

"Well, guys any questions, comments?" Charles said

"Yesch, the bass player is amazing!" Murderface said. Coley blushed and Nicole giggled.

"Well I must say the vocals are pretty brutal. Ever though about going low?" Nathan growled

"I did once, and I lost my voice" Nicole said.

"Wells the lead guitarists is fasts" Skwisgaar said.

"Yeas ands the Rhythm Guitarists is goods toos" Toki said

"The drums were good and…the band was good" Pickles said. Annabelle heard Pickles she ran out and Nicole sighed. Annabelle looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle and this is my mommy" the little redhead said as she pointed up to Nicole. Annabelle stayed close to her mommy and Nicole picked her up and Annabelle gave her mommy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mommy!" she said Nicole smiled

"I love you too honey" Nicole said. Pickles saw the bond the two had; it was a bond that no one could break. Charles looked at some papers and wrote down a few things.

"Well, that's all we need from you guys. I guess we can go back home" Charles said

"No, we will stay here and get to know them" Nathan growled. Charles nodded and left. The two bands were now together, looking at each other. "So I guess we will all go to our counterparts. Pickles you go with that queer looking drummer." Nathan said. Nicole and Coley chuckled, but Mike didn't seem to think it was funny. "Toki go with Lollipop, and uh Murderface with Coley and I guess me and Skwisgaar with Valkyrie"

Everyone did as told and they were all sitting in their own conversations. Nicole had Annabelle between her legs. Annabelle looked at Nathan and Skwisgaar and smiled. "Annabelle you think everyone is nice." Nicole said

"Mommy you told me they were nice!" Annabelle said.

"So how old is she now Nicole?" Nathan asked

"She is five" Nicole said.

"Does shes knows the Swedishs?" Skwisgaar asked

"Not really. She understands it, but she can't really speak it." Nicole said as Annabelle laughed. Nicole looked over to Coley and Murderface and smiled. "I think Coley has the hots for Murderface." Nicole whispered in Annabelle ear. Annabelle giggled and agreed. Eventually Lollipop stood up and looked at everyone talking.

"Love n' Hate, be here at 7AM. Valkyrie, be here at 6AM. We need to get you ready to lead." Lollipop said in her normal voice.

"Hey wait! I thought you lost your voice!" Nicole yelled

"Surprise!" Lollipop said. Annabelle looked at Pickles who was looking at her. Annabelle got up and went over to Mike.

"Hey Mike, great job today!" she said. Nicole walked over and picked up Annabelle. She looked at Pickles and smiled. Annabelle reached out for Pickles and for some reason Pickles did take her and Annabelle smiled and Nicole wanted to cry. She was happy. Pickles was accepting her. Lollipop looked over and smiled.

"So this is her?" Pickles asked

"Ja, this is Annabelle, our daughter." Nicole said. Pickles smiled. Nicole was happy that Annabelle finally met her father, but she didn't want Annabelle to get too attached to him because what if after tour they don't see each other ever again? The Annabelle will be upset and Nicole hates seeing Annabelle upset. Nicole went over by Lollipop, Skwisgaar, Toki and Nathan.

"Sos yous Valkyries" Toki said

"Ja, that's what I'm called." Nicole said

"So I can call you it again?" Lollipop asked

"Ja" Nicole said. Lollipop and Nicole laughed, they were close, but people could never tell back at home.

Flashback!

It was six years ago. Nicole was only 16 and Lollipop was just starting out as the leader in Love n' Hate. Lollipop was at a band practice and was rehearsing their new song when her phone rang. "Hello?...Oh hi Nicole…Whats wrong?...I know I know…Soon I promise we are almost there…I know you can't take it no more…alight bye." Lollipop hung up her phone and felt guilty leaving her sister back in Sweden. Lollipop wanted to bring Nicole with her, but their mother was being a bitch like always.

The next day everyone showed up at practice except Allison. "Where the hell is Aly?" Lollipop yelled. The band shrugged no one heard from here. For the next few wees Aly would not show up until Lollipop heard she quit. Lollipop was furious they needed a new Rhythm Guitarist and fast. The band wasted three whole practices just to figure out who they could use.

"We could have auditions." Mike suggested

"No, too much drama and they take to long. We need someone now. Some one who…" Lollipop then just thought, "Hey what about my sister?"

"Nicole plays?" Coley asked

"Yea she does and she is good." Lollipop said. The band agreed on it and it wa settled Nicole was in the band.

End Flashback

"Hello earth to Jennifer!" Nicole said as she waved her hand in front of her sister. Lollipop left memory lane and was back to reality.

"Sorry, any way band…dismissed!" Lollipop said as the band left. Nicole was left and she was playing with Annabelle. Pickles came behind her.

"You know it could still work out." He said. Nicole sighed

"Pickles, we went over this five years ago" she said as she faced him and gazed into his eyes.

"I know, but five years is a long time babe. Can we try for Annabelle?" He asked. Nicole sighed

"Alright, but you get one chance and only one chance!" Nicole said. Pickles swallowed hard. He knew if he wanted to stay with her forever he had to make sure the guys didn't fuck it up for him.

--

Gasp poor Pickles under so much pressure. D Well will Pickles be able to change…SO here whats in store for next chapter

Pickles finally gets a chance, but there is one thing standing in his way the groupies. Will Pickles be able to keep himself away from them or wil their be issues…Tune in next week!


	3. A Breakup and MakeUp

Hmm so chapter 3…lol I will tell you now there will be a lot more singing, Nicole sings to express her feelings

Hmm so chapter three…lol I will tell you now there will be a lot more singing, Nicole sings to express her feelings

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A month has passed since Nicole and Pickles reunited and Pickles was feeling the pressure. The groupies were so hot, but he loved Nicole and she appreciated that he would give up groupies for her, even though she was one back in the day. Nicole knew Pickles was feeling pressured, but Pickles really wanted to be with Nicole.

It was another day at Mordhaus and the band was in the hot tub. Everyone was talking about something, but it was pretty much about Love n' Hate. "Is Nicoles comings soons?" Toki asked

"Ja Toki, she texted mes todays" Skwisgaar said. Pickles stood up and walked away. "Whats ups with hims?" Skwisgaar asked

"Don't you know? Pickles is going to see Nicole and Annabelle. He has to if he wants to keep her around" Murderface said

"I wish they woulds breaks ups sos I coulds gets hers" Skwisgaar said

"Nos, I gets hers firsts!" Toki yelled. The two Scandinavians fought for a while until Pickles came in.

"Hey douchbags, I'll be back soon" Pickles said as he left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nicole looked at the clock and Pickles was already ten minutes late. Nicole sighed and let it go, she knew it must be hard for him to get used to being on time for this kind of stuff. Nicole set up the table and Annabelle sat in the chair and helped. There was a knock at the door and Annabelle smiled "I'll get it mommy!" Annabelle yelled as she opened the door "Daddy!" Annabelle yelled happily. Pickles picked her up and smiled.

"How's daddy's girl?" Pickles said

"I'm good Daddy!" she said

"Where's mommy?"

"She is in the kitchen." Pickles took Annabelle into the kitchen and put Annabelle down. He went behind Nicole and wrapped his arms around her. Nicole smiled and looked at him. They kissed passionately and Annabelle giggled.

"What's so funny Annabelle?" Nicole said

"Mommy and daddy kissed" she said

"Why is it so funny?"

"Well because I never seen you two kiss and it makes me happy." Nicole smiled and almost cried. She never saw Annabelle this happy and was glad she was. Annabelle left the kitchen and went into her room to play dolls. "I love her you know that?" she said.

"Yea she is real sweetheart" Pickles said. Pickles loved Annabelle, and was glad to have both of them back in his life.

"I will be right back; I'm going to take a shower before we eat." Nicole said and she went off to take a shower. Pickles decided to explore Nicole's apartment. He went into Nicole's room and decided to snoop around. He wanted to see what she was up to these past five years. He opened her draw and it happened to be her underwear draw. There were a lot of things in the draw. Pickles smiled and he put his and in a felt something. It was a bottle of some kind; he grabbed the bottle and saw what it was. Pickles opened the bottle and saw that Pills were in the bottle.

Pickles eyes widened and was hoping that what he and I his hands was not what he thought it was. He put the bottle in his pocket and went to Annabelle's room. Annabelle was playing with her dolls. The dolls looked like him and Nicole he watched her quietly. Most of it was about not being together and how Nicole dealt with abuse. Annabelle thought mommy left daddy because daddy abused her.

Pickles wanted to cry hard. He would never do that to Nicole, he cared about her to much. He knew the reason she left was for Annabelle's sake, or was it. Nicole came out of the shower in a robe and Pickles smiled. 'God she si so hot in a towel' he thought as he felt his pants get tight. Nicole noticed and started to laugh. Pickles blushed "Hey! It's not funny!" he said. Nicole laughed

"Yes it is. Don't you remember how immature I can be" she said. Pickles laughed a bit. They laughed for a bit before Pickles sat down and texted Nathan

(Text will be between "'"')

"'Dude she is in a towel"'

"' Don't blow it Pickles, we like her singing and she is real nice"'

"' Dude I know, but it is so hard because of the hot groupies"'

"' I know dude, but hold on a bit longer before you know it she will be gone"'

Pickles stopped texting Nathan after what he said. He got a pain in his heart when he saw that. Could he really care about her? He never got this feeling before for anyone. Dinner was finally ready. Nicole made this turkey that was the best thing ever. Annabelle smelled the food and ran in and sat down in her chair. Nicole sat down too and they started to eat. Annabelle was smiling, but she always did. Nicole never saw her once cry only when she was a baby and was hungry, but she was an easy child.

"This is amazing!" Pickles said. "You need to live with us and cook for the guys!"

"Really Pickles you mean it!" Nicole said

"I will talk to the guys tomorrow about it"

"Thanks Pickles, you're the best" Annabelle smiled and chewed the pieces of food Nicole gave her. There then was a knock at the door. Nicole looked through the peep hole. "Its Skwisgaar and Toki, why are they here?" Nicole opened the door and they walked in and sat down. "Uh hi guys?" Nicole said

"Sorries, wes gots kicked outs of our house" Skwisgaar explained. Nicole sighed

"Jag kan bara undra varför." Nicole chuckled

"Yous speaks the Swedish?" Skwisgaar asked

"Ja and I know Norwegian" she said. Toki and Skwisgaar were shocked.

"How long were you going to wait and tell us?" Pickles asked

"I thought you knew!" Nicole said defensively. She was furious with Pickles. "I told you that a week ago!'

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot!"

"Hur kunde du glömma! Jag trodde att du brydde sig om mig och Annabelle du a arsle! I giassa jag hade fel!" Nicole yelled and got up and slammed her bed room door. Pickles sighed in frustration got up and left.

"Hows longs will your mamas be in theres?" Toki asked

"I don't know any where from five seconds to the whole night." Annabelle said. Skwisgaar got up and went to Nicole's room. He knocked and no one answered. Skwisgaar sighed.

"Valkyrie I knows yous in theres" Skwisgaar said. Nicole opened the door and had tears running down her cheeks. She let Skwisgaar in and they sat on her bed.

"I can't believe he would forget everything I told him." Nicole leaned on Skwisgaar shoulder and cried. Skwisgaar was in an awkward situation. He knew that his band mate didn't mean to, yet he felt bad for Nicole. Nicole has been trying very hard to keep this together. Nicole wanted to be with Pickles and Skwisgaar knew that.

"Listens Valkyries I knows its hards, buts Pickles has been under a lots of stress. You knows with the groupies after hims and him having to say nos. Its hards for hims. Give hims some times." Nicole looked up at Skwisgaar and smiled. He smiled back and decided to change the subject. "So can I hears that new guitar solos?"

"Of course you can" Nicole picked up her guitar and turned on her amp. She played the solo and she was fast, Skwisgaar was impressed. He didn't think she was that good, he ever seen a girl play that amazing. "Well what do you think?"

"It's not greats, yet not bads" he said jokingly

"Pitt" she said

"Is kiddings with yous" he said. Nicole laughed a bit.

"Sees nows you happys" They both walked out of the bedroom and saw Pickles there. Nicole's mouth gaped opened.

"Pickles it isn't what it looks like!" Nicole tried explaining.

"No I see what is going on; we get into a fight and cheat on me with him!" Pickles said who was very drunk and seemed violent. Nicole got worried and Toki and Skwisgaar dragged him out of the house and back to Mordhaus.

When the three got home Pickles was passed out and Skwisgaar and Toki threw him on the couch. "What happened to him?" Nathan growled

"Hes thinks Skwisgaar and Valkyries did its" Toki explained

"We didn't do its. Shes was upsets so Is cheers her ups" Skwisgaar said. Pickles just laid there and the band looked at him. Nicole texted Nathan because it was the only one she could talk to right now.

"' I will never forgive myself Nathan!"'

""Listen Nicole, don't worry I will talk to him for you""

""Thanks Nathan, you're a great friend"'

""No problem, what are you doing now?""

""I just put Annabelle to bed and now I'm in the living room watching TV since I have nothing better to do""

""Oh cool""

""Well I'm going to bed. Night Nathan 3""

""Night Nicole""

Nathan smiled a bit, he was happy that Nicole was feeling better. There was a noise coming from the couch. Pickles slowly opened his eyes and saw his and mates around him. He sat up "What happened?" he asked

"Wells yous gots mads at Nicoles and gots drunks and passed outs" Skwisgaar explained. Pickles eyes widened because he remembered what happened. He looked at Skwisgaar with a death look. Skwisgaar explained to him what happened and Pickles wanted to cry "So nothing happened?" he asked

"Nopes, shes just shows me guitar solos" Skwisgaar said. Pickles realized what he and done and he wanted to call Nicole

"She went to bed Pickles." Nathan growled

"Oh, so I guess I got to talk to her tomorrow" Pickles said as he went to bed. Pickles laid in his bed and a tear fell from his eye. He never cared so much about someone before. He saw on TV how people get upset when people hurt the one they love, but he never thought that it hurt that much. Pickles wiped the tear from his cheek and fell asleep.

In the living room the other four were silent. They hated seeing Pickles this upset and Skwisgaar was worried about Nicole too. Skwisgaar took out his Dethphone and texted Nicole. ""Yous awakes?"' he waited for a response. Five minutes later his phone went off. It was Nicole

"'Yea, I can't sleep"'

"'Yous wants me to comes bys?"'

"'Skwisgaar…Pickles is mad at me enough I don't want anymore trouble"'

"'Oks. Whats yous up tos?"'

"'Eating Mac and Cheese"' Skwisgaar smiled and decided to start texting some personal things in Swedish so if Pickles or anyone got to his phone they would not know what he asked.

"' Tror du att du och Pickles kommer att vara tillsammans för alltid?"

"' Jag hoppas det."'

"' Om du och pickles skulle bryta upp, skulle du gå ut med mig?""

""Ärligt talat, ja jag skulle"" Skwisgaar blushed and smiled. He cared for Nicole a lot.

""Alright gå till sängs."'

"'Natt"'

"'Natt"'

Skwisgaar smiled and was glad Nicole was feeling better now. The rest of the band passed out and Skwisgaar went to his room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Pickles woke up at eight. He went downstairs and saw Nicole waiting for him in the living room. Their eyes met and Nicole looked away quickly. Pickles frowned and went and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Nicole. I over reacted and jumped the gun"

"Well you really freaked out Pickles. I thought you were going to hurt me" Nicole said as she cried. Pickles wrapped his arms around her.

"I would never do such a thing!" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey is the rest of the band up?" she asked

"No, why?" he asked. Nicole winked and he caught on. He took her to his bedroom and once they got to his room they started making out. Nicole fell onto Pickles bed and he was on top of her. Pickles moved his one hand to her left breast and squeezed it. Nicole moaned into Pickles mouth. She took his shirt off and rubbed his chest and he took her shirt off and looked at her beautiful breasts. It has been too long. Pickles unhooked her bra and it was tossed to the floor. A few seconds later there was a pile of clothes. Pickles looked at Nicole and she nodded. Pickles entered Nicole slowly and she arched her back. She was still tight. Pickles went harder and Nicole moaned loud. He kept going and she arched her back again.

Pickles trusted deep inside of her a cumed. He lay on top of Nicole and they kissed. Pickles rolled off of Nicole and they fell asleep. A few hours later the rest of the band woke up. Pickles woke up an hour later and got dressed and left Nicole sleeping. He went downstairs to go to the meeting. "Well I have some bad new…Where is Nicole?" Charles asked

"She's sleeping." Pickles said

"Oh and why is that?" Pickles blushed and the other guys snickered. Charles sighed and continued.

"Well it seems that Love n' Hate has come into a problem." All he guys looked at him worried. Charles may not have known it let alone each other that they all cared about Nicole. She was the one girl who was nice to them and was not looking for just sex. The guys learned that a while ago.

(Flash Back!)

The guys just got home from watching Love n' Hate perform and they all sat on the couch. "Pickles that girl is hot!" Nathan said.

"I know, she is amazing." Pickles responded

"Whys dids yous loves hers anyways?" Toki asked.

"Well when I met her she was so nice and amazing. She was not like all those groupies who just want to be with you for sex. She was one who wanted to love someone and have sex if they were in love. So we did love each other and once she got pregnant she decided that we should not be together, but now maybe she wants to be. Since Annabelle is older now and she is now older too." The guys nodded in agreement

(End Flash Back!)

They hoped Nicole was feeling alright. Pickles then thought of something "Hey Charlie what day is it?" Pickles asked

"Well Pickles its May 10th." Charles said. Pickles jaw dropped.

"AH! Nicole's birthday is in three days!"

"Really, well I guess you guys are going throw a party?"

"Oh course we are! I love Nicole Katherine Meek!"

Nicole finally woke up and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw the guys in the living room. They all looked at her and she smiled. "So nice to see all of you this lovely day" she said

"Well can we please get on with what I had to say?" Charles said as he fixed his glasses

"Ah shut up numbers!" Murderface slurred

"Nicole, it seems your sister was in a bad car accident" Nicole's eyes went wide and started to breathe heavy trying not to cry. "She was hurt badly and I got a call this morning. Nicole I'm sorry, but Jennifer died." Nicole buried herself in Pickles chest and started to cry a lot. This was all a dream and she wanted to wake up now. She pinched herself and she felt it. It was real Lollipop could not have died. There was no way that the one person who was there for her when she was younger was dead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know it's so sad, but this is going to get better Nicole is going to get more violent.

_Swedish Translations_

Jag kan bara undra varför - I can only wonder why

Hur kunde du glömma! Jag trodde att du brydde sig om mig och Annabelle du a arsle! I giassa jag hade fel! - How could you forget! I thought you cared about me and Annabelle you a asshole! I guess I was wrong about you!

Pitt – Prick

Tror du att du och Pickles kommer att vara tillsammans för alltid? - Do you think that you and pickles will be together for ever?

Jag hoppas det – I hope so

Om du och pickles skulle bryta upp, skulle du gå ut med mig? - If you and pickles would break up, would you go out with me?

Ärligt talat, ja jag skulle - Honestly, yes, I would

Alright gå till sängs - Alright go to bed

Natt - Night


	4. Sweden and Norway

Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long I had band camp and stuff…but Band camp is over but school starts on Wednesday

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nicole cried herself to sleep that night. Annabelle stayed at Coley's house. Nicole slept with Pickles and he listened to her cry for most of the night. She soon fell asleep and so did he wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning Nicole walked down to the living room with her bags packed. Charles looked at her along with Toki and Skwisgaar. "I have to go back to Sweden and Norway for a while" Nicole said

"Yous wants us to comes?" Skwisgaar asked. Nicole smiled

"I guess if you want to." She said. "Skwisgaar I need to talk to you, alone." Nicole and Skwisgaar went into the other room. Five minutes later they both came out yelling at each other. "Vad sjutton är fel?"

"Det finns inget sätt jag kommer nu!" Skwisgaar yelled. Nicole wanted to cry.

"Varför grund av din mamma? Jag trodde att du brydde sig om mig!"

"Jag Nicole!" Nicole turned around and left. Skwisgaar sat on the couch mad.

"Yous didn'ts have to yells at hers!" Toki said

"Is can dos what I wants" Skwisgaar said

"Don'ts yous knows whos shes is?" Toki yelled.

"Nos I don'ts you dildos!' Skwisgaar yelled sarcastically. Just then the news came on. The news reporter came on and spoke.

"Today we will have a special segment on Nicole Katherine Meek. Nicole Katherine Meek lives not one, but two lives!" the band looked over at the TV when they hear that Nicole has two lives. "Too many of her fans she is known as Valkyrie, the new leader of Love n' Hate. To the people in Norway and Sweden she is known as Nicole the Olympian. Nicole has won three gold metals in gymnastics for Sweden and Norway.

Nicole was born on May 13th to Lilly Marie Meek and an unknown man. Nicole went to school both in Norway and Sweden. She never fit in and boy did she get beaten up a lot. Nicole then was given up by her parents at age ten and lived with Kathy and Mario Lucky in Wisconsin. She was their oldest daughter and she had a younger sister named Kaitlyn.

Soon enough Nicole's real sister Jennifer Meek took Nicole and made her Rhythm Guitarist of Love n' Hate. It is also known that Nicole has a daughter named Annabelle and is now back with Pickles!

In recent news front girl Jennifer Meek also known as Lollipop died in a car crash. She has left leadership of the band to her dear sister Nicole Meek also known as Valkyrie." Nathan shut off the TV and Skwisgaar realized that he should not have yelled at her. He didn't know that she was like him and had a mother who was a slut. It all fell into place and he now knew why Nicole's mom and his mom were best friends. Skwisgaar jumped from his seat and ran to go find Nicole.

Nicole was walking through the halls of Mordhaus and was crying. She hated Skwisgaar. He was a complete jerk to her. He didn't know how her life was. She was so upset that she was going. She then bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that blonde Swede. She looked at him and he frowned. Nicole felt a sense of regret in him. She took his hand with her finger and took him to her room. She left the door opened. And he talked to her. "Val-Nicole, I'm sorries. Is didn't knows yous hads a hards lifes. I don't knows my fathers eithers" Nicole hugged Skwisgaar and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and comforted her. Pickles heard Nicole crying from downstairs. He came up and sat on the other side of Nicole and hugged her.

"Nicole listen, parents suck. You know that." Pickles said. "You got to go and face your mom, I mean now I can meet her, though I might not want to" he said.

"I know but, when I go my mom tries to get custody of Annabelle all the time. She says I'm not a good mother." Nicole said.

"That's dildos, you ares the bests moms I ever seens. Is wishs yous were my moms" Skwisgaar said. Nicole laughed a little bit. "Sees nows yous happies. Nows lets gos sees our mothers" the two cringed and Pickles chucked. The three walked back to where everyone was. They all sat down and Nicole sat next to Pickles who pulled her chair close to him so he could put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Charles began.

"Well I guess we are going to Sweden then Norway Nicole?" he asked her

"Ja, I want to see my mom first and get that out of the way. Then we can go see my Aunt Nora." Nicole said

"Ares wes goings to haves hers crumbs cakes!?" Toki asked excitedly

"Ja Toki, we will I promise." Nicole said Toki jumped up and down and Nicole laughed. Pickles smiled because he saw Nicole was happy. When Nicole was happy he was happy.

"So then, we will be going. I will get the Hatredcopter ready." Charles said as he walked out of the room.

"So I heard some noises from your room Pickles the other night." Nathan growled. Nicole and Pickles blushed a deep red. The band laughed at them. Nicole shook her head and then leaned her head on Pickles' shoulder. He then leaned his head on hers. Pickles could only imagine what would be in store when they got to Nicole's mom's house.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The band and Nicole finally landed in Stockholm. Nicole and Skwisgaar looked at each other and both of there faces were white as a ghost. Nicole grabbed Skwisgaar's hand and they both walked to the door. Nicole sighed and knocked on the door. No one answered the door.

"Ok none is here lets go to Norway now!" Nicole yelled. Nicole turned around when the door opened. The woman was tall and had blonde hair. She looked to be about 45. She did not say anything at all. She let them all in and they all sat on the couch. The room was dark. Nicole felt uncomfortable. She then turned the lights on.

The place sure had changed since Nicole left. It was so much cleaner and prettier. Did her mom change or did she do it to impress her and her friends? Nicole shook it off and sighed. Her mother walked in the living room and sat down on the couch that was on the other side of the coffee table. "Its beens a longs times Nicoles" the women said. Nicole sighed and smiled

"Too long mama, how have you been?" Nicole said

"Hows Jenny, is shes stills successfuls?"

"Mom, Jenny died last night in a car crash." The woman cried and she left and started to cry and Nicole kinda felt sad. Nicole's mother finally pulled herself together and sniffed. Just then Serveta Skwisgelf walked in. Skwisgaar didn't even look at her. Nicole didn't blame him. The band stayed for a bit and then left for Norway

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The band finally arrived in Lillehammer. Nicole was glad to be here. It was the one place she wanted to go right now. Toki jumped up and Nicole picked up Annabelle as they walked into Nicole's Aunt Nora's bakery. When they walked in the place looked very relaxing. There were tables for people to sit at and relax and eat. There was also a cabinet locked which Nicole hoped was still loaded with her things.

"I'M HERE!" Nicole yelled as her Aunt Nora walked out. Aunt Nora smiled and ran and hugged Nicole and then took Annabelle and Annabelle laughed. "How are my darlings?" Nora asked.

"We are good Auntie!" Annabelle said. Nicole smiled and grabbed Pickles hand and brought him over.

"Aunt Nora, this is Pickles my new boyfriend." Nicole said as she blushed. Nora looked at him and gave him a hug. Nicole smiled and she saw the karaoke machine.

"Nicole, sing a song for us!" Nora said as she ushered everyone to a table. She put Annabelle down and went and got everyone tea and crumb cake. Nicole went up onto the stage and looked at the book. She looked until she found the perfect song. She put the song on and the music started playing:

_Mother mother  
Can you hear me  
I'm just calling to say hello  
How's the weather  
How's my father  
Am I lonely heavens no  
Mother mother  
Are you listening  
Just a phone call to ease your mind  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Distance making the heart grow blind_

When you sent me off to see the world  
Were you scared that I might get hurt  
Would I try a little tobacco  
Would I keep on hiking up my skirt

I'm hungry  
I'm dirty  
I'm losing my mind  
Everything's fine

I'm freezing  
I'm starving  
I'm bleeding to death  
Everything's fine

Yeah, I'm working  
Making money  
I'm just starting to build a name  
I can feel it  
Around the corner  
I could make it any day

Mother mother  
Can you hear me  
Yeah I'm sober sure I'm sane  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Still your daughter still the same

If I tell you what you want to hear  
Will it help you to sleep well at night  
Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear  
Now just cuddle up and sleep tight

I'm hungry  
I'm dirty  
I'm losing my mind  
Everything's fine

I'm freezing  
I'm starving  
I'm bleeding to death  
Everything's fine

I miss you  
I love you

The song ended and everyone who was there cheered. Nicole smiled and went back and sat next to Pickles. They all started talking. "This place is pretty nice and this crumb cake is amazing!" Nathan growled.

"I got to make it for you guys sometime." Nicole said. The band nodded and ate more. Everyone was eating, but Pickles has something big on his mind. He wanted to ask the band something. The only thing is he could not ask in front of Nicole. "I'll be right back, Annabelle come with mommy" Nicole said as the two left. Pickles sighed.

"Doods, I need to ask ya something." The band looked at Pickles. Pickles was real nervous about the whole thing.

"Wells whats dos yous wants to asks us?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I wanna marry Nicole. I mean I've known her fer a while." The band looked at him with death glares.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT! IF YOU DO THAT THE BAND WILL BREAK UP I KNOW IT!" yelled Murderface.

"Pickles he might have a point, I mean do you think you would be able to settle down?" Charles asked. "That is up to you though"

Little did the band know Nicole was listing to what they were saying. Nicole cried a bit. She had it and she had to end their relationship. She was trying to prevent this the whole time. She didn't want the band to break up because of her. Maybe it was for the best. Nicole walked back out she was upset and Toki could tell. Nicole went up on stage again and picked a song and started to sing again:

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

_Instrumental / Sax solo___

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
_Repeat___

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

Nicole walked into the back crying and Pickles followed her. "Nicole whats wrong?" he asked

"I heard you guys talking! I don't want the band to break up because of us Pickles! I'm sorry, but I don't think you can settle down." Nicole hugged him and cried.

"Nicole I can change, I can prove it to you. I mean I want to settle down with you." Pickles said to her softly. Nicole sighed it has been exactly five months since they have got back together. Everything was hell right now for Nicole, her sister is dead, she is a leader of a band who does not even call her anymore and even worse she had to tell Pickles something else which she was afraid of. Annabelle heard everything that happened. She went to Nathan and whispered something to him.

The both got up and left in the other room.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The next day everyone woke up in the hang out room. They all went downstairs and the place was closed today because it was Sunday. "There you go my darlings, a good breakfast for a good day." Nora said. The band ate their breakfast quickly and they loved it. Annabelle finished and went up to the stage and turned on the karaoke machine. Nicole came out of the back to see what she was doing and Annabelle started to sing:

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh_

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Nicole started to cry and Pickles cried a bit too. The band was shocked they never seen someone care so much about someone in their life. Pickles wiped away his tears and sighed a bit. "Pickles, does she really mean that much to you?" asked Charles.

"She does and I love her and Annabelle" Pickles said

"Then go fucking ask her man!" Nathan yelled.

"Dood, ya really mean it?" Pickles said

"Ja, wes are glads yous finds someones" Skwisgaar said. Pickles smiled and took out the ring to show the band. The ring was a twelve karat diamond with a princess cut. The gold ring was engraved with "my brutal babe forever". The band looked at the ring in shock.

"Shes goings to loves its!" Toki said. Nicole walked out and Pickles hid the ring. Nicole looked at him.

"Whats going on?" Nicole said.

"Nothing at all" Pickles said with a smile. Nicole shook her head, she didn't believe him for one second.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Well there ya go peeps chapter four…sorry that Nicole's real mom's scene was not long I have my reasons. Any way chapter five should be soon because I get out of school at 12:44 everyday.

**Translations:**

Vad sjutton är fel? - What the hell is wrong?

Det finns inget sätt jag kommer nu! – There is no way I am going now!

Varför grund av din mamma? Jag trodde att du brydde sig om mig? – Why because of your mother? I thought you cared about me!

Jag Nicole! – I do Nicole!

**Songs:**

Mother Mother – The Veronicas

I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston

Family Portrait - Pink


	5. Suprises and Secrets

CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The band and Nicole finally got back home from their long trip. They all plopped on the couches. Nicole and Annabelle sat next to Pickles. Pickles took Annabelle and she sat in her father's lap. Nicole's phone rang five minutes later. She got up and walked into the other room. "Sos, whens ares yous goings tos pops questions?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I don't know yet!" Pickles said frustrated. Pickles had been worried for the whole ride back home. All these questions were running through his mind. 'What if she says no? What if she leaves me? What if I can never see her and Annabelle again?' he though over and over again. The guys were not any help, but there might be a guy who could help him. Pickles got up and walked into the hallway. He went down the hall a bit until he got to a door. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice said. Pickles went in and sat down in front of the desk.

"Charlie I need you help" Pickles said. Charles was a man of advice, but when it came to explaining to the guys about love they never really paid attention.

"Pickles, I know it's about Nicole. I mean do you really want to settle down?" Charlie asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well yea, I mean Nicole means a whole lot to me. I want to show her I am not the old Pickles she knew" Pickles said looking at the ground.

"You do know that if you cheat on her, and she wants a divorce we will have a big problem." Charlie explained. Pickles looked at him and sat down.

"What do you mean? I mean Nicole would never divorce me right?"

"Pickles no one knows that. I mean you could get married and 36 hours later get divorced. What I mean is Pickles if Nicole wants to divorce you and its finalized she gets half of everything you own."

"Does that include Dethklok?"

"Yes Pickles, it does. You own a fifth of it so she would be entitled to half of your share." Pickles kept looking at the floor. Now he was really wondering if he should ask her. He got up and left without saying a word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nicole finally hung up the phone and smiled. Tomorrow Love n' Hate was finally going to get together. They were having auditions tomorrow for their new Rhythm Guitarist. Nicole was excited about it, but she had a bad feeling too. Nicole got off the phone and went back by the boys.

When Nicole walked in Murderface, Nathan, Skwisgaar and Toki looked at her. She tilted her head in confusion. "So, did he ask you?" Murderface said

"Who ask me what?" Nicole said

"Nerve mind! Nicole, come in the hot tub with us!" Nathan said trying to ruin the surprise. Nicole shrugged and took her shirt and skirt off. She revealed a two piece bathing suit. It was brown and had a skirt for the bottom; the top was very revealing and made her boobs look huge. Pickles walked in drinking a mudslide. He looked over at Nicole and spit his drink out.

"What's wrong babe?" Nicole said confused. Pickles blushed a deep red.

"You, you look really hot!" Pickles said. Nicole blushed and got in the hot tub and sat next to Toki. Pickles got in next to Nicole and put his arm around her. "So who was on the phone?" Pickles asked Nicole.

"It was Coley, we have Rhythm Guitarist auditions tomorrow for Love n' Hate" Nicole said annoyed. Pickles could tell she was pissed off about it. "I fucking hate auditions! They suck and are full of drama!" Nicole yelled out of no where. Charles then walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Charles asked. Nicole crossed her arms and pouted. Charles decided not to ask her. "Well, I hope you are enjoying yourselves, but you guys need to start practicing for the tour." Nicole's face then went white and everyone looked at her.

"Whats wrongs withs yous, yous looks likes yous saws ghosts." Skwisgaar said. Nicole sighed.

"Well I guess I should explain to you about me and alcohol" Nicole said. The band looked much inserted to hear what she had to say. "You see a few weeks before my band goes on tour I am not allowed to drink before and during it. It was never that way until I went on stage drunk once and I played like shit. So our manger decided not to let me drink for a certain period of time." The band just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"So when does that start?" Charles asked

"Tomorrow" Nicole said as she looked down upset. Pickles hugged her.

"My poor baby deprived of alcohol. We should drink tonight and have a party." Pickles said. Nicole sighed and kept looking down.

"I-I can't drink tonight, and I won't be able to for nine months" Nicole said dropping hints. Pickles eyes widened as he finally realized what she meant.

"You-you mean?" Pickles said nervous as Nicole nodded in shame. Pickles got up out of the hot tub and left without saying a word.

"Well that went um well" Charles said.

"Nicoles don't worries Pickle still loves yous" Toki said trying to make Nicole feel better who was now crying on Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar rubbed her back and Nicole cried harder.

"I-I thought he loved me!" Nicole yelled. Charles then left to go talk to Pickles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charles went to Pickles room and knocked on the door. "Go away ya douchbag!" Pickles yelled.

"Uh Pickles it's me" he said.

"Oh, Charlie what ya doin here? Shouldn't you be doin something important?" Pickles said when he opened the door. Pickles let Charles in and Pickles shut the door and sat back on his bed.

"Pickles I need to talk to you about Nicole, she is really upset you know"

"I don't care right now!"

"Well you should, I mean you love her right?"

"I do, but I wish she didn't hide things from me."

"Pickles I think you need to talk to Nicole about this" Pickles sighed and got up. He went with Charles to go talk to Nicole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nicole finally calmed down and was laughing up a storm. She was telling the band stories of Love n' Hate. Pickles looked at her and she got up and walked out with him. Nicole knew what was going on.

The two got to Pickles bedroom and he closed the door. "Sit" was all he said. Nicole sat down on the bed and was worried.

"Pickles listen-"

"No Nicole, you listen to me! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed to not hide things from each other?"

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid you would leave me!" Nicole said as she cried. Pickles frowned he didn't want to yell at her despite the face he was pissed.

"Listen Nicole, I am not going to leave you. I don't want to. The day you told me you didn't want to be together when you were pregnant I was depressed and got fucked up badly that night. Then five years later I didn't forget about you, I never did. I called Coley and talked about you and when you told me you wanted to try being together I was happy. I mean were you happy?" Nicole smiled a bit.

"I was and I'm glad we are together too" Nicole stood up and hugged Pickles and he kissed her. The held hands and walked back to where the band was. When they got there Charles was playing with Annabelle who had convinced him to play with dolls. Nicole laughed a bit as Charles played with her. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." Nicole said as she left. Pickles got in the hot tub.

"Doods, I'm going to ask her at a concert. You know the one in Wisconsin." Pickles said.

"Why there?" Murderface asked.

"I want to so my parents are there and my brother. I want her adoptive parents to see too." Pickles said.

"That's the bests ideas evers" Skwisgaar said.

"Yea I told Coley already so she knows." Pickles said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Nicole woke up early. She got ready and kissed her baby and her love. He opened his eyes a bit, and yawned "I got to go to the auditions now so watch Annabelle please. If she gets lost then I got to deal with my real mother." Nicole said. Pickles nodded. "Pickles, I'm serious, you better watch her. If anything happens to her I'll leave you." Pickles sat up quickly.

"No problem babe, when will she wake up?" he asked.

"She should in an hour or so she will wake you up." Nicole said as she kissed Pickles and left for the auditions.

Nicole finally got to where the band was meeting. When Nicole walked in she was bombarded by Coley and Axel. "Chill out guys!" Nicole said as she laughed.

"We missed you!" Axel said.

"I know you did, I been so busy" Nicole said.

"So how is it living with Dethklok?" Coley asked.

"It is amazing! Pickles has been good to me. Oh and guess what?"

"What?" Coley and Axel said to together.

"I'm Pregnant again!" Nicole said. Coley and Axel jumped for joy. They all sat down behind a table. Nicole looked over and saw a long line of people. "This is going to be a long day." Nicole said as Coley and Axel nodded in agreement.

The day began with people that were as young as 13 and the night would bring people who were as old as 40. They were half way done with auditions when Nicole exploded. "No one can play! I can't take it! I swear if the next person that comes in sucks I'm killing everyone!" Axel and Coley looked at her and blinked.

"Feel better now?" Coley asked Nicole. Nicole nodded and laughed. The next guy that came in was about 23, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jake Springer" the guys said.

"Well, play something Kay!" Nicole said. Jake played and Nicole nodded and smiled. "He's hired without a doubt." Nicole said. Jake smiled

"Thank you." He said.

"We will call you when we have our first practice." Nicole said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Let's see what happened to poor Pickles while Nicole left)

Nicole left and Pickles went to lie back down and he finally closed his eyes. He was woken up a minute later to Annabelle jumping on him. "Daddy! I'm hungry!" Pickles sat up and looked at her.

"Go to the kitchen and ask the chef guy." He said as he lay back down.

"Mommy said you have to take care of me or we leave!" Annabelle said. Pickles shot up and got dressed. He picked up Annabelle and went to the dining hall. When he got there the guys were already for breakfast.

"Hi Uncle Toki!" Annabelle said as she sat on Toki's lap. Toki laughed a bit.

"Sinces whens Tokis yours Uncles?" Skwisgaar asked the little red head.

"He asked me to!" Annabelle said sticking her tongue out.

"Annabelle, uh, manners, yea, manners!" Pickles said trying to scold his daughter. Annabelle crossed her arms and pouted. Pickles rubbed his temples. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After breakfast Annabelle got down and ran over to the DDR machine. Toki followed her as well as Pickles. Annabelle started up the game and her and Toki began playing each other. Pickles went to the hot tub and relaxed. "So how is it being a, um dad?" Nathan growled.

"Dood, I dun know how she does it, I mean she is so tiring. I love her though and I don't mind it." Pickles said

"She has you under a spell! Nicole is evil I know it! All women are!" Murderface yelled.

"Ja, well what about Coley?" Pickles said. Murderface blushed.

"Yous likes hers!" Skwisgaar yelled. The guys laughed and Annabelle walked over.

"I know who Coley likes!" she said. They all looked at her.

"Who?" All of them asked.

"Some guy named William. I heard her talking to mommy about him" she said as she laughed. Murderface blushed harder. The band laughed a bit. "Mommy could hook you up with her!"

"Could she really?" Murderface asked. Annabelle nodded and smiled.

"I'm Home!" Nicole yelled as she walked in. Pickles got out of the hot tub and hugged her. "Thanks now I'm wet" Nicole said as she laughed. Pickles kissed her and she kissed back. Nicole sat at the edge of the hot tub and put her feet in.

"Sos did yous finds guitarists?" Toki asked her. Nicole nodded and sighed.

"I hate people who suck, it gives me a headache" She said. Just then Coley walked in and smiled. She looked at Murderface. They eyes met and she turned away quickly, blushing. Nicole laughed a bit and Coley sat next to Nicole. Coley then got an idea. She leaned over to Skwisgaar and whispered.

"You wanna see Nicole get mad, it's funny!" she whispered

"Ja, I do!" he said. Coley went by Nicole and looked at her.

"What?" Nicole said.

"You know I think Jake should play lead guitar" she said. Nicole cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" she said getting a little pissed.

"I mean he is obviously better than you."

"He is nots!"

"Nicole listen he is faster, I know it."

"Jake is nots fasters! Is ams ands hes won't plays guitars solos eithers!" the band started to laugh a bit. When Nicole got mad she would have an accent.

"Nicole chill I'm kidding!" Coley said as she laughed.

"You're a bitch" Nicole said as she laughed.

"So Nicole what is the best advice you ever gave someone?" Nathan asked. Nicole pondered it for a moment.

"If your drummer is too tired to play an encore, then he is too tired for the after party" Nicole laughed.

"Amen to that!" Pickles said. Coley poked Nicole who poked back. The two laughed while they boys looked at them, confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FINALLY! I finished this chapter after like two months. Sorry for the delay. School is soo life consuming!


End file.
